Titans
The are the antagonists of the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime TV series. They are also featured in Gundam Sentinel and Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Titans were an elite unit of the Earth Federation Forces established in U.C. 0083 after the conclusion of Operation Stardust. Their original intention was to defend the Earth Federation against supporters of the Principality of Zeon, as well as to investigate Zeon sympathizers. However, they eventually turned rogue, allying themselves with Axis Zeon in order to fight against the Anti-Earth Union Group in an attempt to gain control over the Earth Sphere. They were all but wiped out by the AEUG at the end of the Gryps Conflict. History The Titans were an elite counter-insurgency group formed by the Federation Council in response to the events of Operation Stardust in 0083, where the Federation lost the large part of its fleet to a nuclear attack perpetrated by Zeon loyalists. The Federation decided to form an elite unit of the Earth Federation Space Force whose sole purpose would be to hunt down renegade citizens who either supported the Zeon and their cause or spoke out against the Federation government. Their first chronological appearance is Bask Om's speech at the end of the OVA. The Titans were founded by Jamitov Hymen, who argued that the safety of the Federation displaced the civil rights of the citizens living under the Federation. In creating the Titans, he essentially created a special forces unit that had the ability to act outside the limit of Federation's supervision. As time passed, more people lined up to join the Titans, inspired by the group's success in repelling Anti-Federation movements. It should be noted, though, that this wasn't always the case - many Federation soldiers joined the Titans not because of the successes, but because the Titans power was growing and many didn't want to become irrelevant anymore, thus joining the Titans was the lesser of two evils. As time went by this force became more and more powerful, and its objectives eventually expanded to include all who opposed the Earth Federation, and the citizens of the Federation started to resent it. On 31 July U.C. 0085, a massive protest was held in Side 1's 30 Bunch (the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory) against actions of Titans, but the protest soon turned into chaos, with riots breaking out throughout the colony. After repeated attempts by the Federation Forces to calm the riots failed, the Titans were dispatched to put it to an end. The Titans responded by shutting down the colony's air supply and used poison G3 Gas, killing the entire population of the colony. When the most Federation Council members refused to charge the Titans with any wrongdoing, dissident citizens and soldiers both on earth and in space formed the Karaba and AEUG resistance movements, respectively. As the AEUG and Karaba started to pose a serious threat to the Titans' forces, the Earth Federation eventually gave the Titans control of nearly all military operations, and the most of the Federal army. Instead of resolving the issue, this only widened the conflict. The Titans were eventually exposed when the AEUG captured the Federation capital building in Dakar during a televised assembly of Federation leaders. The Titans attempted to silence Char Aznable, who was making a passionate speech about humanity moving into space, before denouncing the Titans. Their actions and brutality were caught on camera, which was broadcasted to the entire Earth, forcing the Earth Federation to publically acknowledge the monsters they had ultimately created. With both public support and Federation opinion slipping from their hands, the Titans were effectively forced onto the offensive. The AEUG later captured the Gryps Laser, which they used to wipe out the Titans fleet, with the Titans leadership eventually lost in the ensuing three-way conflict between the AEUG, the Titans and Axis forces. Although most members of the Titans are killed, remnants regroup into a rebel group called New Desides and is eventually annihilated by the Earth Federation's Task Force Alpha in early U.C. 0088, as narrated in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Titans Members *Jamitov Hymen - as the Titan's founder and leader, Jamitov is a sinister corrupt politician and high-ranking admiral who controls the Titans from behind the scenes. He wishes for nothing less than all of humanity under his rule. *Paptimus Scirocco - a very powerful Newtype from Jupiter who is used by the Titans. He is not merely an ace pilot but also a brilliant strategist and tactician, who schemes to use the Titans as a means of completely dominating humanity. *Jerid Messa - Titans mobile suit pilot and squad leader. Jerid proves himself to be one of the Titans' premier ace pilots and develops a rivalry with Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan. *Bask Om - Field commander of the Titans and notorious for using dirty, illegal means in the Titans' overzealous quest to maintain control over all Spacenoids, as well as brutally physically abusing his own soldiers. *Buran Blutarch - Ace test pilot and squadron commander. *Ford Romfellow - A First Lieutenant part of the elite Titans taskforce of Bask Om. *Four Murasame - an artificially enhanced cyber-Newtype who pilots the mighty Psyco Gundam. *Kacricon Cacooler - Titan's quartermaster and was one of the Titan pilots initially selected to test the three RX-178 Gundam Mk-II units. *Franklin Bidan - engineering officer and principle designer of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II developed for use by the Titans. *Hilda Bidan - a Lieutenant working in the Research and Development department of the Titans along with her husband Franklin Bidan. *Jamaican Daninghan - an executive Titans staff officer and one of Bask Om's chief deputies. *Mouar Pharaoh - Titans newtype pilot and wingman to Jerid Messa. *Emma Sheen - A Titans officer who, upon realizing the Titans' cruelty, defects to the AEUG. *Reccoa Londe - Originally an AEUG officer and saboteur, she defects to the Titans in order to serve under Paptimus' command as a Titan mobile suit pilot. *Rosamia Badam - an artificially enhanced Cyber-Newtype produced by the Earth Federation's Augusta Newtype Labs. *Sarah Zabiarov - a cadet from the Titans' private Newtype laboratory who was recruited by Scirocco and assigned as a mobile suit pilot in Jerid's squadron. *Yazan Gable - a high skilled veteran ace pilot for the Titans, notorious for his arrogance and disregard for the chain of command. Yazan is in essence a true maverick. *Ramsus Hasa - an Ensign in the Titans forces, and served as a wingman for Yazan Gable along with Dunkel Cooper. *Dunkel Cooper - an Ensign in the Titans forces, and serves as a wingman for Yazan Gable along with Ramsus Hasa. *Alpha A. Bate - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Bernard Monsha - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Chap Adel - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Wes Murphy - EFSF veteran and captain of the Titans Test Team. *Ernest McGuire - An EFF assistant instructor assigned to the Titans unit. *Ewen Bader *Ted Ayachi - Titans commander and captain of the Hario. *Gady Kinsey - Titans commander and captain of the Alexandria. *Dr. Murasame - Director of the Murasame Research Institute. *Loren Nakamoto - Former Flanagan Institute scientist working at the Augusta Institute observing Gates Capa. *Gates Capa - Cyber Newtype pilot belonging to Titans. *Namicar Cornell - Murasame Research Institute staff observing Four Murasame. *Ben Wooder - Captain of the ''Garuda''-class Sudori. *Ajis Aziba - Lieutenant serving in the defense of Dakar. *Sydle *Adol Zeno - MS pilot and subordinate of Yazan Gable. *Aclam Halidda *Haifan - First Officer of the Jupitris. *Dava Balo - A test pilot for the Gundam Mk-II. *Masada *Matosh *Kitchman *Petersen *Tedam *Sarchin *Belbia *Comper *Shelly Page *Sorama *Kara *Godoji Gosh *Bach *Buto *Muryo *Musool *Mike *Squall *Hamil *Brave Cod *Tosh Cray *Josh Offshore *Fast Side *Brian Aeno *Drake Pashuray *Dolk *Holly Major strategic locations ;*Gryps :Located at the Side 7 colonies, used in the secret development of mobile suits. Noah 2 (Gryps 2) was later converted into a colony laser by the Titans. ;*Konpei Island (formerly Solomon) :Space fortress formerly used by the Principality of Zeon. It became an important base of operations after the U.C. 0083 attack on the EFF naval review. ;*Kilimanjaro :A mountain fortress used an alternative strategic base to Jaburo. Attacked shortly after the Dakar Speech by AEUG/Karaba coalition forces. Titans key member Jamitov Hymen fled moments before its fall. After losing this base, most of the Titans force moves to space. ;*Gate of Zedan (formerly A Baoa Qu) :Once known as the Zeon space fortress A Baoa Qu, it was renovated and recommissioned by the Titans. Destroyed in a collision with the asteroid Axis. Gallery Fic-gttn.gif Titans2.png Titans3.png File:UC-Climax-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_284.jpg|Formation of the Titans (Story Mode - Gundam UC Climax) File:UC-Climax-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_279.jpg|Fall of the Titans (Story Mode - Gundam UC Climax) chara_b_07.png GPF_Titans_1.jpeg GPF_Titans_2.jpeg GPF_Titans_3.jpeg GPF_Titans_4.jpeg OX_Titans_uniform.png|Generic Titans soldier in uniform, from Super Robot Wars X-Ω OX_Titans_pilot.png|Generic Titans soldier in pilot suit, from Super Robot Wars X-Ω OX_Titans_captain.png|Generic Titans captain, from Super Robot Wars X-Ω Titans Pilot B (G Gen Wars).PNG|Titans pilot, from G Generation Wars Titans Pilot A (G Gen Wars).PNG|Titans pilot, from G Generation Wars Titans Crewman (G Gen Wars).PNG|Titans crewman, from G Generation Wars Titans Officer (G Gen Wars).PNG|Titans officer, from G Generation Wars In Other Media As with many other Gundam-based characters and groups, the Titans have appeared in other video game series, including Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation. The Titans first appear in the Super Robot Wars series with Super Robot Wars 4. There, they attempt to discredit Londo Bell following the previous wars and the two groups finally come to blows after Londo Bell's branded as criminals. The heroes do come up on top, though. They show up next in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, discrediting Londo Bell due to the events of the first game and causing them to disband. They later start attempting to collect powerful Super Robots to power the Aegis Shield, a powerful barrier that would protect either the Earth or the Colonies, with the Titans attempting to use them to just shield the Earth. The heroes fight back and decimate the Titans and are also able to use the Aegis Shield to protect both. The Titans appear in a much smaller capacity in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, but by this time they're fully defeated. The Titans form a branch called the Glory Star in Super Robot Wars Z. They are an elite unit piloting test prototype mechas called Balgora in which game protagonist Setsuko Ohara was once a member. Former Titan members also appear in Super Robot Wars V under a new branch called G Hound ranging from Jerid Messa who survives the events of Gryps Conflict along side Yazan Gable who rejoins the military and Buran Blutarch who survives being killed by Amuro and Kamille. Both Jerid and Yazan are playable characters only if the requirements are met. Note that they do show up in other SRWs, but in those games, they follow their natural storyline and not a new telling. Notes & Trivia *OZ from Gundam Wing shares striking similarities to the Titans; both of them were formed to combat the inherent threat from the space colonist and like the Titans, OZ goes rogue and attempts to take over the United Earth Sphere Alliance. *The A-LAWS in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 are also incredibly similar to the Titans. Both of them were founded by their respective governments as an elite peace-keeping corps, but they both go rogue and commit atrocities in order to reinforce their rules and ideals. *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' and SEED Destiny's Blue Cosmos/Logos/Phantom Pain also has similarities to the Titans. Both groups have an ideology of Earth supremacy and believe the space faction should be eliminated; both were led by a sinister politician; and both exploited an attack to further their ambitions. However, Blue Cosmos usurped power much earlier than the Titans did in their respective conflicts. * The inspiration for the Titans' uniform appears to be drawn from the attire worn by Neil Sedaka (who composed both openings and the closing for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) as seen on the cover for his 1976 album Steppin' Out. See Also *Gryps Conflict *New Desides External Links ja:ティターンズ